


Afraid

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Instructions Not Included | No se aceptan devoluciones
Genre: Backstory, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fear, Gen, Hospitals, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentin has cause for concern</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Set fours years ago.
> 
> Also for the 1MW daily prompt, with the word "Valentine"

"What's this do?" Maggie asked, poking at the sensor on his chest.

Valentin eyed the sensor, trying to remember what the doctor had explained. "This listens to my heart!" he explained. "It listens to what my heart says, and my heart tells it if anything is wrong."

Maggie looked astounded. "Try mine!" she demanded.

Valentin pulled the sensor off, managing not to wince at it pulled at his chest hair. The monitor's smooth beeping switched to an obnoxious whine, and Valentin quickly slid the sensor under the collar of Maggie's blouse. A moment later, the monitor above him began to beep normally again.

Maggie watched it in delight, grinning every time the line spiked. Then, the machine beeped oddly, the spike coming out different than the others.

"See, that is your heart talking!" Valentin explained. Maggie giggled again, and returned to her fascinated watching. Every so often, that irregular beep would happen, and as it continued to do so, Valentin became a little worried.

Five or so minutes passed, and then his doctor returned, just as the machine gave that funny beep again. She looked at the machine in alarm, before glancing back at the bed. When she saw Valentin holding the sensor to Maggie's chest, she frowned slightly. Valentin frowned back, but without Frank there to translate, he was a little lost.

The doctor retreated to the hall, and then returned a moment later with a nurse, who quickly translated.

"We need to monitor your daddy's heart now," she told Maggie, as she gently extricated the sensor and placed it back on his chest. "But we'll get you your very own heart monitor! Would you like that?"

Maggie's eyes lit up as she nodded, but Valentin felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he caught the doctor's eye. She tried to smile reassuringly, but he saw a kind of fear lurking behind it - he was an expert at fear, and he knew that the doctor was afraid.

He didn't know why yet, but suddenly he was very afraid too.


End file.
